


The Only

by EastVillage



Category: DJ Raiden, Irene Red Velvet, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), The Only- DJ Raiden (song)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastVillage/pseuds/EastVillage
Summary: Emma can only wish things would never change





	The Only

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722822) by [EastVillage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastVillage/pseuds/EastVillage). 



> -A short story inspired by the song and the lyrics of "The Only" by DJ Raiden (featuring Irene of Red Velvet)
> 
> -there is another version as a Surene (a popular ship of the artist that sang this song) fanfiction (same title) 
> 
> -It would be better if you watch the MV first and the English lyric video of the song to get into the feels of the story. 
> 
> -I'm open to any criticism and comments, I wouldn't mind. I would highly appreciate if you guys give your reviews to the story. You can be as cruel as you want to be. 
> 
> -This is my first story that I wrote, I'm not as good as you think I am.

**Emma’s POV**

_“Can’t everything in this world stay the same?”_

__

It was just another ordinary day, well not for Emma. It was her 16th summer and her family just moved to a new town in Dayton, Ohio. That afternoon she was on her way to visit her grandma at her little corn dog shop. She was simply wearing a lavender sleeveless shirt, a black denim pants and a white Keds shoes. She had already visited her shop every time her family visited the town, but this was the first time she was visiting it since they moved in town. She always loved going to her grandma’s shop. Every time they visited the town, she’d spend most of her time at her grandma’s shop doing anything she can with her. She’d help at the shop, play a round of cards, tell each other stories, no matter what they did together she’d always have fun. 

As she was about to enter the shop she was surprised when she was greeted by an unfamiliar face of a boy who just came out from the shop. He was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt tucked in his pants with the sleeves rolled up a bit just enough to make his wrists visible, a pair of black jeans and a pair of plain white Adidas shoes. 

“Hi, are you here to order?” Emma didn’t answer, “Well you can just wait over the counter” The boy smiled so brightly that for a second, you’d almost think he was closing his eyes.

When she realized she had been staring for too long she explained that she was there to visit her grandma.

“Oh, you’re Emma, it’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Sky, granny told me about you but I wouldn’t expect her mentioning me to you” he chuckled “Granny called me to come over she said it was urgent but it turned out she just needed company, so I guess she’s not expecting you to come?”

“Umm...”, _“No”_ , she thought, in fact her grandma was the one who insisted she would visit today. Emma laughed and answered “Yes, she doesn’t know I’m visiting, and she actually told me bit about you.” He was surprised

__

__

“So, she told you about me” He was looking down now, smiling, with one of his hand massaging his nape, embarrassed. Emma wouldn’t admit she found it cute, she didn’t even realize she was already smiling at him. 

“Don’t worry she didn’t tell me anything embarrassing like the time you...” She laughed not finishing what she was supposed to say. He was confused and took a moment to process what was happening, when he finally realized... 

“She told you about that? Wow this is unbelievable, she promised she wouldn’t tell anyone we even had a deal” Sky couldn’t believe how he was betrayed. Meanwhile Emma was just looking at him giggling. When Sky realized this, he looked back at her and smiled back. Now the two of them were just there smiling at each other. 

She couldn’t believe this; she normally kept her distance with boys despite the fact she was constantly chased by them. When she realized they were smiling at each other for too long she quickly asked if she could come in and just at that moment her grandmother was already walking towards them. Her grandma welcomed her with a hug and bombarded her with questions, more questions came before she could even answer any of them, she missed her, if she could she would stay like this forever. Sky was just there looking and smiling at this reunion he was witnessing. When the two finally broke their hug, her grandma looked at Sky then at her.

“Ahh so you met Sky already, he was just helping with the shop” she noticed her grandma’s smile getting wider, she answered with a smile and a nod.

“You promised you wouldn’t tell anyone. We need to revise our deal” Sky finally spoke out and her grandma, guilty, smiled at him as a response. 

“Okay, okay but you have to go now I know you’re still busy, we’ll see each other later okay?”, Sky let out a pout and she unconsciously smiled at this. 

“Okay, but we’ll settle this later okay?... Then I guess I have to go now” He looked at her “It was nice finally meeting you” 

“It was nice meeting you too” he smiled at her for a while, she smiled back while her grandma was just at the side excited with this small interaction.

When he was finally gone her grandma started with…  
“So? How was he? What do you think?” she looked at her grandma, eyebrow cocked

”Is this why you urgently called him to the shop for so called company?” Her grandma smiled, guilty with her actions. 

“It’s just for assurance” she cocked her eyebrow more. “He’s perfect for you, he’s smart, kind, and funny”

“You sound like you’re the one falling for him, and we all know you only laugh at lame joke”

“And we all know you do too” her grandma fired back “He’s good looking too, those men who kept on chasing you only ruined every picture you have with them”

“You’re being too harsh on…” she couldn’t finish what she was about to say when her grandma stuffed a corn dog in her mouth. 

“This is a new recipe I’m trying, is it good? Sky helped me with that” she noticed she was changing the topic but she didn’t mind anyway. She wouldn’t want to spend her time with her grandma just talking about boys.

Emma was walking in the halls trying to look for her directions, Emma was horrible with directions, she could ask for anyone’s help but she was too shy. When she finally found her locker, she leaned her side on it and closed her eyes trying to collect herself. She felt someone come near her, she opened her eyes and saw Sky in front of her with a light smile. 

“Are you okay?” Emma didn’t answer, he laughed “It’s okay, you can be honest” Emma finally broke out a light laugh.

“Honestly, I’m not, it took me 15 minutes to find my way to my locker, I can only imagine what the rest of the day would be like” she laughed at herself. Sky smiled at this

“Well, I can give you a tour now, if you don’t you mind” Emma looked at Sky 

“Really?”

“Yeah, why not?” Sky smiled, “I know you’re probably thinking I’m heaven sent.” They both let out a laugh. 

“More like from a corn dog shop”

Sky slightly held his hands up in the air “I’ve been caught” Emma let out a laugh again. 

“Did she really?” Emma asked

“Yes, but I’m not that jerky enough to have that reason only” Sky smiled

“Then why” Emma was curious 

“Hmmm showing off to my friends that I’m friends with the prettiest and mysterious new girl in school” He tried to joke but as soon as Sky finished, he finally realized what he just said and hoped she wouldn’t take it the wrong way. 

Emma didn’t say anything, she was looking at Sky who was now trying to avoid her gaze. He was nervous of what she might say next, when he finally heard her laugh  
“So, people have been talking about me already”

“Why wouldn’t they, you’re really pretty, you’re the prettiest girl I have seen in my entire life, and I know there’s more of it inside of you” Sky was smiling at her, Emma wanted to deny it that she heard him say this sincerely. “Then, should we begin our tour? The student president should be doing this, but I know you’ll have more fun with me” 

Emma laughed at this remark but she couldn’t deny that she would.  
On the tour Sky constantly threw lame jokes but Emma laughed at almost every single one of it. Sky couldn’t believe this, he had never met anyone who responded so well to his lame jokes except maybe Emma’s grandma. At the end of the tour Emma thanked him too much for helping her, she wouldn’t stop thanking him.

“If you’re really that thankful you should do me a favour then” Sky jokingly said. 

“I think I already did, I helped you show off to the whole school that your friends with the ‘prettiest and mysterious new girl in school’” Sky was surprised with her answer but ended up laughing at this.

“You have a point”, “Well class is about to start, guess we’ll have to part now, if you need any help with anything I’ll always be here” Sky gave Emma a smile before leaving 

Asides from the corn dog shop Emma and Sky didn’t encounter each other that much in the first few weeks of school, they would pass by each other ending up just exchanging smiles. It was either Sky was with his friends or Emma was, they could always approach each other for a while but they were too shy to do it in front of each other’s friends. 

Sky was part of the student council he wasn’t one of the top students but he had high grades compared to most of the students, he was popular not because of this but also because he had a great sense of leadership and was always willing to help anyone in need and compared to other members student council, he was very approachable. Emma on the other hand, even though she could effortlessly gain those A, she was just one of those students who couldn’t care less of having high grades just as long as they were high enough to pass, after all she was still in her junior year, she could almost pass as just another average girl if it wasn’t for her looks.

She was constantly asked out by other boys from different levels. Gifts and flowers were things she’d often receive, but it always ended up with her turning down every single one of them without any hesitations even from the popular boys at their school, and because of this she earned the title as the ‘Cold-Beauty’. Her friends were mostly girls though she had some good relationship with some guys but they were never that close. 

One day after Emma finished her lunch she was outside studying and waiting under a small shed for her friends. She was having a hard time in a particular problem in math. She felt someone coming towards her and without even checking who it was she started ranting how she had been waiting for so long.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know you were”  
Emma heard a man’s voice and looked at the person only to realize it was Sky. Sky smiled at her. She was surprised but glad at the same time.

“Have you eaten lunch yet?”  
Emma nodded as a response. Sky reached out a hand to her. She looked at it, it was yoghurt. She was surprised by this gesture.

She smiled and accepted it “Thank you”

Sky gave a friendly smile and sat next to her. “Studying?”

“Yes, but right now I’m on the verge of giving up”

Sky took a look at her notes, Emma looked at Sky “Do I happen to be sitting next to the math genius of this school?” Emma said jokingly but half hoping. Sky laughed at this.

“No but you happen to be sitting next to the handsome guy who understands math enough to pass it” 

This answer was enough for Emma, she immediately asked for his help but Sky wouldn’t easily do so without playing hard to get for a bit. When Emma was about to give up she stood up and was about to leave then Sky grab a hold of her wrist and pulled her back next to him. He helped her study and after a while Emma ended up helping him with History. 

After that Emma and Sky interacted more, they would often seek help from each other. Sometimes they’d go to the shop together after school, they grew closer to each other and after a while Sky couldn’t deny he was starting to like Emma more than just a friend.  
Despite the fact they were never in the same class Emma and Sky stayed the same.

It was only after a year that the whole school knew how Sky felt towards Emma, everyone starter to constantly tease him about this. Emma thought Sky would start avoiding her, but he didn’t, even though he was never verbal to Emma about his feelings towards her he was still the same to her. He would still help Emma whenever he could, he would still approach her when he can, and even throw his usual lame jokes at her. Emma was glad for this, she didn’t want things to change between them. Even though she never really reciprocated his feelings, she still wanted to have him with her. Sky was the only guy she had built this kind of relationship with, the only one rather.

“I want to know you’ll always be there Sky”, Sky looked at her and smiled

“Of course,” Emma was smiling now, this was enough for her. 

“I wish for us to stay like this like how it’s always been.”

\---

3 months in college, Emma was having a hard time adjusting to her new lifestyle. She was in a café reading a book, she was supposed to meet Sky at 3:00 but by 2:30 she was already at the café. She waited for Sky before she’d order anything. While waiting she was reading a book titled “Kim Ji-Young, Born in 1982.”

After a while she set her book a side on the table and headed to the comfort room. When she went out of the comfort room, she stopped at her tracks and smiled when she saw Sky was already seating at her table. She quickly approached him. They greeted each other with a hug, she couldn’t hide how happy she was to see someone who didn’t remind her of college. 

Sky blushed seeing how happy she was. “Did you miss me that much?”

“Yes, why? Are you going to start teasing me again? All you ever do is tease me all the time even after all these months” she couldn’t say no because she really did, this made Sky blush even more.

“okay, okay I won’t” he gave her an evil smile and in return she gave him her threatening eyes. 

Sky laughed “You haven’t change, you’re still cute.”

“And you still like me, don’t you?” Sky just looked down at the menu and smiled “I can’t believe this you should already start looking for someone else Sky you know I just want us to be friends” he had to hide his pain with a smile. 

“How can I possibly find someone better than you”

“You don’t need to; you just need to find someone who makes you happier” Even though she and Sky had a lot of fun together she knew how she had only been hurting him but she didn’t want to lose him as a friend. She had have made countless efforts to make him stop.

He just smiled and changed the topic by asking for her order. She knew he was changing the topic but she understood when he didn’t want to talk about things. After a while they finished their order. 

“How are you?” Sky asked

Emma pouted “I missed you, I miss granny, I miss High-school and I miss everyone in town”

“Me too” 

Emma looked at him “Why did you have to go to a university 3 hours from mine” 

He reached his hand and patted her head. “That’s okay, we’ll just get used to this, like we’ll always do” 

She looked at him and took her time to stare at him and picked out every detail she could of his face. Even if she only saw him as a friend, she couldn’t deny that she found him attractive to look at, sometimes his attractiveness could unaware make her blush. Sky eventually returned the stare and smiled. 

They finished their drinks and decided to go for a walk before they go to the movies. They linked their arms together and took a walk in the park. They talked about their first few months in college. Sky was a major in Creative Writing and Emma was a major in Interior Design. Sky took his pleasure to tease Emma for probably breaking men’s hearts before even giving them a chance but when Sky saw she wasn’t liking it already he stopped. This was one of the things they’ve learned from each other throughout the years together, they both always knew when to stop nosing on each other’s business. Whole throughout it was mostly just them sharing their tough times. 

“When I moved here in Seoul, I didn’t expect it to be like this.” They were already in the cinema, waiting for the movie to start when Emma whispered. She was looking at him

“We all didn’t” Sky paused “I guess we just need to get used to all of this now and prepare for everything ahead of us.” The movie was starting already

“Can’t everything in this world stay the same?” Sky looked at Emma who was now focusing on the screen. 

They didn’t really pay much attention to the movie; they were constantly teasing each other with their glares. From time to time, they were often shushed by other people when one of them shrieked too loud. Halfway through the movie Emma got tired and removed the dividers from their seats, she leaned her head on one of Sky’s shoulders and linked their arms together. 

That was probably the best day Emma had have ever since she moved in Seoul. She was at her small apartment now. She was settling her stuffs and pulled out the book she brought with her earlier. When she opened it a piece of paper flew out from the pages, she picked it up and realized it was a photo of Sky and her together. She smiled at the picture and flipped it, there was a note

“Everything around us change, but you’ll always have me”  
-Your handsome rabbit-friend

Below the note was a phone number 

“If you ever have a hard time, I’m always one phone call away ”  
This made Emma smile. She immediately took out her wallet and tucked the photo in one it’s pockets where it could make the photo visible just by opening the wallet.

\---

Just a few months after their first semester ended Emma was at school, she could hardly pay attention to every class she attended. She just wanted the day to end so she’d just be on her bed, lying down. When she had no more classes to attend to, she immediately heads out of the building. When she went outside, she thought she was dreaming but didn’t want to believe she was. Sky was outside standing, he looked up and finally spotted Emma looking at him, he smiled of comfort and she immediately ran towards him and Sky prepared himself for her hug. 

They hugged and stayed like this for a while. Emma never called Sky after the day they went to the movies together, she didn’t want him to be involve that much with her. She was mad for why he was here with her now, but all she could think right now was how happy she is that he was.

“How did you know?” They were still hugging

“Mother called me” Sky pulled away from Emma enough to look at her, he could see how stressed she was. He frowned at this; he could only imagine how much she’d been through for the last few days. 

They were at the rooftop of Emma’s little apartment building lying down, it was nearly sunset. She didn’t speak that much, Sky was waiting for Emma to be ready to share everything. He’d talk about anything to Emma; his silly stories with his friends he made at his university, the series of failed blind dates he went or at least his friends did. He had to make an effort to make her feel better, he even had to make an effort to throw more of his lame jokes at her. Whenever he saw her smile, he wanted her to stay like that. 

“You’ve change, you know that?” Sky was surprised at the sudden remark

“I don’t know, did I?”

“Yes, you don’t throw your lame jokes anymore, I see you trying to make more efforts than you usually did” Emma laughed “Honestly you’re better to be around with without your lame jokes” she joked.

“Hey if I were to recall, out of all the people I’ve been with you were the one who laughed the most at my lame jokes” Sky pretended to be offended. 

“I was doing it out of courtesy, you helped me out a lot when we first moved in town”

Sky was left speechless at this so they just laughed it all off. 

They were silent for a while “That me wouldn’t have thought her parents would get divorced just a few months after she enters college” 

Sky looked at Emma, she didn’t say anything else  
Emma looked back at him and tried to make the most genuine smile she could at that moment.  
Sky pulled her into his arms, she rested her head on his chest and not after a while she started crying. Her tears were making his sweater wet but he didn’t mind, he let her cry and share everything she wanted to, he was just there listening to all of it.

After a while Emma stopped crying but was still on Sky’s arms. They stayed like that for a while until Emma fell deep asleep. Sky didn’t want to wake her up so he carried her back to her apartment and laid her down in bed. He couldn’t leave her so he stayed and slept at her couch. 

Sky woke up earlier than Emma. He immediately got up and started preparing breakfast for Emma. While he was cooking Emma woke up and walked towards the kitchen where Sky was. Sky saw her walk in, he looked back at her. For a while they stared at each other, after a few seconds Emma smiled at him and continued walking towards him. They hugged

“Thank you Sky” Emma mumbled on his chest

“I told you, you’ll always have me, even if you won’t call me, I’ll always be here when you need me”

Emma pulled away and looked at him, smiling. This was what she needed; she was more assured now that he’ll always be there for her.  
Seeing her smile, Sky didn’t want anything else. 

\---

_“My heart is always excited whenever I have the chance too see you”_

__

__

2nd year in college 

Emma was walking in the hall way of her university happily. Even though Emma’s morning went by as just another normal morning as a college student, what waited for her for the rest of the day was what made Emma smile nonstop that day. Emma had no more classes to attend in the afternoon, she could do anything she wanted that meant she could meet up with Sky who also had no appointments that day. As usual when she saw Sky waiting for her at the school’s parking lot she ran towards him and hugged him. This time she ran so fast that when they hugged, they almost fell down together if it wasn’t for Sky’s quick reflex to grab a hold on to the roof top of his car. 

“I missed you too” Sky said while laughing before Emma could even say anything. 

They were hugging for a long time, Emma could feel Sky trying to naturally break free from the hug so she intentionally hugged him even tighter. This made Sky make more effort to break free from Emma’s tight hug.

When he successfully did, Emma looked at him with a pout making Sky’s heart flutter, Sky gave her a smile. He pinched one of Emma’s cheek and Emma let out a cute shriek. 

Sky asked what they would do, Emma without any hesitations said they’d go to an amusement park. Considering how easily Emma get scared this was new to Sky. When they were at the amusement park Sky suggested they’d choose the friendlier rides but Emma immediately said no, Emma was aware that Sky knows how scared she was already with her own answer but she stood firm on it. They were at the ticket booth for the Viking Ride. 

“Hey, I know how light hearted you are, so are you sure about this?” Sky with a concerned voice. Emma looked at him 

“Sky we’re only getting older. I might as well conquer everything I can while I’m still young and I might as well conquer it with you” Emma boldly answered him

This didn’t change Sky, he was still looking at her concerned. 

“Don’t worry Sky, I know myself, we’ll just take one ride for today” She smiled at him waiting for him to smile back. Sky finally gave in and smiled back.  
At the ride Emma couldn’t stop screaming every time it went down. Sky was just smiling at her whole throughout the ride. Emma was so scared that when the ride barely just started, she was already holding on to Sky’s arms so tightly. 

Even after the ride she was still holding on to his arms, she was holding it so tight that Sky’s arms were starting to ache. After that ride Sky decided they’d go ride the carousel together, and this actually made her excited. When it was their turn Emma ran to ride the pink horse and Sky rode the purple one just beside hers. Emma was so happy, Sky on the other hand was just smiling and taking pictures of her. Emma didn’t want the ride to end, it reminded her when she was just young, free and happy with nothing to worry about she wanted to go back to be like that again, but everything keeps on changing and making that dream more impossible. When the ride ended, they grabbed a lunch at a nearby restaurant. After they had their lunch, they decided to go for a drive anywhere. 

Sky was driving them away from the city, she didn’t know where they were heading and she didn’t bother to ask. She didn’t mind going anywhere with Sky. When they were out from the city, they were driving with the sea beside them. Sky rolled their windows down and continued driving like this. They didn’t talk that much, they were both already contented enough to be with each other’s presence, they didn’t need to talk that much even if they haven’t seen each other that much after a long time.

Emma was feeling the air brushing her face with her eyes closed, she felt the car moving slower till it came to a full stop at the side of the rode. She opened her eyes and looked at Sky who was already smiling at her, she was confused. Sky switched his gaze to the view outside at Emma’s side, she turned to look and realize it was a beach, she then turned back to Sky and smiled.

They went out of the car and started walking together with their arms linked. It was nearly sunset, all they talked about was their college life, Emma’s countless men who she rejected, Sky’s countless of failed blind dates he went to, and any stories they could tell to each other. They were facing the sunset, Emma had her eyes closed.

“It hurts to see you hurting like this Emma” Emma was surprised she opened her eyes and quickly turned to Sky. She smiled

“What do you mean, I’m happy right now. I’m with you” 

“I already know Emma… You don’t have go through this alone”

She just looked down and smiled. A month after her parent’s divorce was finalized her grandma was diagnosed with cancer. Luckily, they discovered it early but the odds were still great. Emma didn’t say anything. 

Sky untangled their arms together

“I like you” Emma was surprised, she was always aware of Sky’s feelings towards her and even with the constant teasing from everyone she had never heard him confess to her before. She looked up at Sky, Sky was reaching out to pick out a yellow flower from a tree, he took it and turned back to Emma again

“I like you Emma, and I want to make you happy, I want to love you and be someone you love…” Sky paused “… not just as a friend” Emma was still staring at him

Sky gave reached out to give the flower to her. Emma looked at his offer and stared at it, after a few seconds she smiled and accepted it. She brought the flower close to her nose enough to smell its aroma.  
“It’s pretty” she was still smiling, she looked back up to Sky and her smile became wider. Sky then smiled at her. They continued to walk side by side now, without their arms linked together and somehow this made Emma feel more excited. 

\---

It was summer break, Emma was walking around her hometown, she was heading towards her grandma’s shop. She wasn’t in any rush; she took her time to enjoy the summer breeze and enjoy every scenery she passed by. From time to time, she stopped by at the places where she and her friends used to hang out, or even the ones where she alone spent her time in. She was being nostalgic as she had always been. 

When she arrived at her grandma’s shop, she didn’t need to knock. She took out the keys she had for the shop and went inside. She stopped as soon as she got in and let everything sink in. She took her time to look around the shop. After a while she heard the door open, she turned to look and saw Sky. 

“Hi” Emma greeted him with a light smile 

He walked towards the collection of Vintage LP records where Emma was. He stood behind Emma who was looking at the collection. A particular record caught Sky’s attention, he reached towards it and took it out for a look. He let out a smile

“She used to force me to learning this dance with her, I could never escape from her whenever she starts to drag me to dance it with her, I don’t know why she wanted me to learn this dance so badly. She even made me watch the movie” 

Emma laughed realizing what her grandma did “Funny, I made her teach me that dance every time we visited her in town” Sky was surprised, he looked at Emma who was still looking at the record.

Sky finally let out a laugh, “That makes everything clear to me now.” Sky along with the record went to the other side of the shop where a record player was placed on a small table. Emma was watching him as he set it up to play. The music started playing, Sky turned to face Emma and reached out a hand offering her to dance with him.

Emma smiled and gladly accepted the offer. Sky spun her around as he pulled her closer to him. Emma held on to his hand and shoulder, Sky slid his other hand lightly just below her waist. They danced to the rhythm of the song, from time-to-time Sky would spin Emma around. 

The room felt lighter now that it was filled with their laughter. Emma slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and Sky slowly wrapped his around her waist. They went on dancing like that, even after the music ended, they stayed in each other’s arms. Emma pulled away just enough to look at him. They were staring at each other’s eyes, until finally Emma closed the space between them and kiss him. Sky was new to this, but everything at that moment felt right and perfect.

Emma was the one who broke the kiss. They leaned on to each other’s forehead. “Thank you”, Emma opened her eyes to look at Sky, “and I’m sorry”, Sky opened his eyes and looked back at Emma, confused. “You’ve always been there for me, every time I needed you were always there, and I’m sorry I made you wait for too long” She buried her face on his chest. Sky smiled at this and hugged her tighter 

“No, you don’t need to be” He pulled away and cupped her face. He looked at her “You’re cute” he said and gave her a peck. “Who would have thought those dance lessons would actually pay off”, they laughed. They pulled away from each other and held hands, her hands fitted perfectly in his. This was the first time they’ve held hands like this, it felt unfamiliar but warm and comforting. She felt his thumb caressing her hands, everything felt right. They looked at their tangled hands, they both couldn’t hide their smiles. 

They continued to roam around the shop hand in hand, they came across a photo of the three of them Sky, Emma and her grandma, it was from the time Emma and Sky decided to skip school together. After their little adventure together, they eventually encountered an officer. They were wearing their uniforms so they ran off quickly before they were caught. When they had nowhere else to go, they went to her grandma’s shop, she was mad at them and she wouldn’t let them stay in her shop, but Sky made a careful effort to climb over the counter and get inside. When he was finally in, he went to the door and opened it to let Emma in. Her grandma tried to kick them out but she had no chance against the two. She had no choice but to let them stay, so she ended up closing the shop for the day, serving them lunch and let them stay at the roof where they mostly had their fun.

“She was the best” 

“She was” Sky looked at Emma, they were still holding hands “She’s in a better place now Emma and I’m sure she’s happy there” 

“She won’t be too happy to know that this only happened a week after she left” She raised their hands locked together. Emma smiled at Sky when he let out a laugh “I’m sorry Sky”

Sky looked at her “It’s okay, I understand. You’ve been through so much for the last 14 months, I understand” he smiled at her waiting for her to smile back. “Smile for me please” he asked her softly, but she wouldn’t. “Please to compensate for those 14 months” he pouted “Please” he was trying to look cute in front of her now. She couldn’t hold herself back and finally gave in a smile. 

\---

_“I’m never going to let go of this hand”_

__

__

“Are you now starting to regret those time you didn’t let me in your apartment?” Sky was teasing his girlfriend who was sulking. They were at the department store, buying some ingredients together, they decided they would bake a cake. 

At their first few months together Sky visited Emma more often, Emma couldn’t deny that she loved seeing him more, but he was visiting too often. They were already in their 3rd year in college that time, she was worried he might have been prioritizing her more. 

She tried to open this to him multiple of times already but he still visited her more often. Until one day Sky surprised visited her, Emma didn’t answer any of Sky’s call and ignored him. Sky even tried to go to her apartment but Emma firmly didn’t let him in. 

After that Sky had to ask for Emma’s permission before visiting her, of course he tried to rebel her but it only ended up with Emma ignoring his calls and refusing to let him in when he was at the front of her doorsteps. Sky had always asked Emma’s permission, but most of the time she didn’t let him, insisting they both needed to focus on their studies. 

At their 4th and final year in college Sky naturally couldn’t visit Emma more often, this time it was Emma’s turn of asking Sky to visit her. Sky was loving this turned table, he loved it when Emma was acting cute at the other side of their call, but as much as he loved it, he still hated how he often couldn’t visit her. 

“You’re enjoying yourself too much” Emma side glared at her boyfriend as she reached out for the flour right next to her and placed in inside their kart. Sky saw this and laughed, he stopped and turned her to face him. 

“I would be a bad boyfriend if I was enjoying this.” Sky pretended to defend himself and pulled her to a hug. Sky felt Emma starting to cry in his chest, he pulled away, looked at her and wiped away her tears, he stared at her. Emma never failed to mesmerize Sky with her beauty, but this time he could finally look at her as long as he wanted without trying to hide his true feelings for her. 

He wanted to kiss her but he knew he couldn’t at a public place. Emma reading half of his thoughts, she quickly covered her mouth with her hands and not only after a while she broke free from his arms. She glared at him

“I know what you’re about to do” Sky laughed at this accusation. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t, I know it’ll only end up with you scolding me” He said as he grabbed her hand to hold it.  
They continued to shop holding hands. Emma didn’t want to let go every time Sky needed to, so before he would let go of her hand to grab something, she would hold on to it tighter. 

After a while of doing this Sky smiled at her before turning around and letting go. Next thing she knew his other hand was the one holding on to her already while he used his other hand to reach something behind them. Emma couldn’t stop herself from smiling when he continued doing this, switching his other hand to hold her.  
Sky could see Emma smiling so brightly from his peripheral vision. They continued to hold hands even on their drive to Sky’s apartment, Emma held Sky’s hand wrapping it with two of hers. 

“So, you were totally against with me giving you a peck in the grocery store, but you make me drive with one hand event though you know how it would only risk our safety” Along the way Sky let out a remark, while smiling at Emma who was busying herself staring at their hands together. 

“No matter what, I know I’m safer when I’m with you” She looked at Sky who was now focusing at road and continued to look at him with her hands wrapped around Sky’s. 

When they arrived at Sky’s apartment, he was surprised to how quickly Emma let go of his hand and stormed in inside of his apartment with the groceries. He could hear her head towards his small kitchen settling the equipment and ingredients they needed for baking. Neither of them have had any experience in baking, they haven’t got any clue what to do and what not to do. The only thing they’re relying on now was Emma’s skills in cooking, which they think is pretty much the same. 

It was a mess, if they didn’t successfully pull off the cake you could say all they did was create a huge mess in Sky’s kitchen. It wasn’t supposed to be this much of a mess when Sky didn’t help at all and was just distracting Emma, this ended up with Emma banning him from the kitchen until the cake was baked. 

So, he spent his time sitting down at the table trying to strike a cute conversation with Emma, but Emma constantly ignored him. This made him get up and surprised her with flour and spilled it on her face when she turned around. Emma had to register what just happened and quickly grabbed flour from the table to take back on him, when Sky saw this he quickly ran off but Emma got a hold of him before he could. They went on with their silly battle and caused most of the mess in the kitchen. 

After their little battle they proceeded with the frostings and icings, this time they were attacking each other with their icings. They were moving too much that it almost caused their cake to fall luckily Sky caught a careful hold not to destroy it and just enough to save it from a fall. 

After their messy baking session, they cleaned their selves up. Emma with her clothes messed up with flour and icings ended up wearing one of Sky’s sweater. She settled herself on Sky’s bed first, with a movie playing on the TV in front of them. 

When Sky climbed next to her she quickly went straight to his arms and cuddled each other. She adjusted themselves so she could hold his hand. They ate a few pieces from the cake they made, and it was mostly Sky feeding Emma so they didn’t need to break their position. Emma busied herself again by looking at their hands together. 

“Should I just cut off my hands so you could marry it?” Sky joked at Emma, she looked at him

“Could you?” Emma looked at him almost looking serious. Sky laughed and looked at their hands together. 

Sky sighed “The next 14 months is going to be the longest one in my life”

“I know, I really thought we would be together more often after college.” He started caressing her hand with his thumb

Sky and Emma were excited knowing they would be graduating, this meant they could spend more time together, but a few months before graduation Sky was offered an internship in L.A for a year. 

Sky hesitated accepting it knowing this would only make him and Emma more distant. Even though Emma too didn’t like this, she was the one who insisted he’d accept it. It was once in a lifetime opportunity and she didn’t want him to turn this down because of her. So, for the remaining few months together, they spent the most out of it and visited each other more often. They wouldn’t do anything special, they often just stayed at each other’s apartment and ending up falling asleep side by side, cuddled up together even with their spacious beds. 

Now it was only a week left till Sky boards to the states.  
Emma stared at their hands being together and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling so brightly. She loved it when they held hands, she felt warmer and safer and wished it could stay like this forever. She moved slightly away from him and looked at him, Sky looked at her confused. She reached out with her other to touch his face, her fingers trailing from his temples, cheeks, jaws, and lips. Sky held her hand planted a long kiss on her palms. 

“I love you; I love you so much Emma” Emma smiled and gave him a peck.

“I love you too” 

As usual they couldn’t finish the movie and instead, they ended up falling asleep together in each other’s arms. 

Sky’s POV

_“I want to be with you always”_

__

__

Sky watched Emma smiling so brightly, walking around so perfectly in the streets of the city Santorini. Sky didn’t look elsewhere, he didn’t want to look anywhere else but her. They were headed to eat lunch but they took their time to walk around the city.

Taking pictures together, most of it were Sky’s candid shots of Emma with the polaroid they bought together at a vintage shop they stopped by earlier, and when they arrived at the restaurant it didn’t stop there. 

They settled themselves at the table where they could enjoy the view of the sea beside the restaurant. Waiting for their order Sky kept on taking pictures of Emma. He stopped for a moment to stare at her sitting and looking at the sea beside them at the other side of the table, he watched as the sunlight touched her skin and the sea breezes strong enough to blow her hair, everything was perfect it was as if they were just there to make her look more ethereal.

He was just so deeply in love with her, “he had to control himself, stop himself” he thought. He tried to divert his attention by taking more pictures of the view around them. When Emma noticed this, she got a bit of annoyed.

“Ya!” Emma called for his attention trying to pretend to be aggressive but it only ended up making her sound cuter, he smirked and continued to take one more shot of the view beside them. “You’ve only been taking pictures of everything around us, take pictures of me too” Emma gave up and whined at him with a pout. 

He looked at her and couldn’t stop himself from giving in. He took pictures of Emma and after a while Emma moved their seat closer to each other to take pictures together, when they finished, they didn’t bother to move their seats back and continued to eat their meal side by side with the view of the sea just in front of them. 

From time-to-time Sky would pull out his phone quickly to take more pictures of her.

They were supposed to go sailing on the waters of the Aegean Sea but they had a change of plans when Emma said she wanted to experience the famous streets of Oia. She had always wanted to visit Santorini ever since she saw the movie “The Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants” with her family. They had planned what they would do together just weeks before, at that time Emma was confident she could go sailing without panicking about anything that might happen, but in the end she couldn’t.

She felt guilty, she knew how excited Sky was to go sailing with her but he didn’t really care all he really just wanted was to spend time with Emma after a year of staying in the states. Wandering in the streets of Oia they didn’t talk that much, Emma took her time to enjoy everything they passed by constantly looking at Sky showing him her brightest smile. 

Sky didn’t bother to take pictures anymore, he was just looking at his girlfriend trying to contain himself from bursting out of love every time she looked at him so happy with everything. They were walking up on the stairs Emma was ahead of him excited to wander more into the streets. 

When she reached the top, she turned to look at Sky. She was waiting for him and smiling so brightly at him. He kept his pace on approaching her, looking at her he imagined just how his life would be if he’d see this smile every day in his life, when he wakes up, goes home, eat his meals and before he goes to sleep. _“control yourself Sky”_ he repeated to himself. 

__

__

When he was 2 steps away from the top, he stopped in front of her, now Emma was taller than him with a huge gap. He looked up at her, she looked down to stare back at him. They were silent for a while then Sky buried his face on her stomach as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Why are you being like this hmm?” She asked him softly, hugging him back with her other hand disheveling his hair. “Why are you being quiet all of a sudden” she pushed him away to look at him, he looked at her and close his eyes, just listening to her and feeling every touch. Emma comb away with her fingers some of his hair on his forehead. 

She stopped and look at him then reached down to press her lips against his. She felt Sky’s lips curve into a smile as they kissed. She pulled away Sky opened his eyes and looked at her, he stared at her intently. Emma slightly tilted her head, amused then gave a light smile.

_“This was it”_ He couldn’t control himself anymore, he wasn’t thinking anymore when he walked up 2 steps more. He turned her to face him. She was confused, he pulled out a small brown paper bag from his pockets and pulled out the ring inside it, he knelt down on one knee 

__

__

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Emma answered before he could even say anything. 

He tried to contain himself and smiled pressing his lips against each other. When he tried to say something Emma interrupted him repeatedly with her ‘Yes’. Sky laughed at this

“You have to make me say something” he looked up at her still on one knee.

Emma took a step closer to him, holding his head lovingly, smiling “Yes” she said this again but this time her voice was soft.

Sky stared at her, so in love “Marry me, smile at me every day, every morning, every night, everywhere” 

Emma laughed lightly and took her time before she answered “Yes” 

At this Sky stood up and slid the ring on her finger. He just bought it last night they were walking around the mall when a particular ring in a certain shop took his attention, he couldn’t let the ring out of his head. Of course, he couldn’t buy it with her so before they went home, he made up an excuse to go back inside the mall quickly buying the ring he had spotted just earlier.

He didn’t need to look around more, somehow, he just felt it was the one he needed. He had always thought about spending the rest of his life with her but he never had any thought of proposing yet, but that night he was already buying a ring with no plans of how and when he would propose and now there, he was with her the girl he had long for all his life with the ring on her finger. Sky could see the tears forming in her eyes, the tears fell and Emma pulled him by his nape and kiss him. 

**Emma’s POV**

They’ve walked through these streets together countless of times already. They’ve witness it change, the trees, streets, shops, everything, everything even them. They’ve change along with the streets they walk together, the people they used to greet when they happen to pass by, the trees that they walk under with their leaves that blooms and falls that witnessed every little walk they had together, the shops they stop by and wander around, everything.

Everything was different, like it was mocking all the memories they build. It was as if everything really left her, she lost everything but never him. Walking through these streets with him by her side as he had always been, defying everything that changed around her and left her. With him it made it seem like it didn’t matter. He was always beside her and she couldn’t ask for more. 

More things might be leaving her life but it didn’t matter anymore because she knew he’ll always be “The Only” who wouldn’t leave her.

“This was where we first met”

“It looks so different from that day.”

“Did you know? I was actually scared when I first met you. You kept on laughing at me that I thought you were making fun of me.” Emma looked at her husband, taken aback and hit his arms.

“Ya!” Sky laughed at his wife’s reaction as he rubbed the part of the injury. “Why would you think I was making fun of you just because I was laughing.” 

“Well, I have heard a lot of rumour about you when you first moved in” She tsked at this.

They went silent for a while.  
“But did you know, I actually fell in love with you in first sight.”

“What?!! That’s not possible”

Emma didn’t answer and was just giggling 

“Then... If that’s true... Why did you make me...” He paused “Wait... You were basically torturing me.” He pointed his finger at her, accusing her. 

“Ya! Don’t make me feel worse” She pouted “I just thought what we had was perfect already, I was afraid if we’d change and eventually split up. I didn’t want to lose you even it means we’d just stay as friends.”

As much as how Sky wanted to tease her more, he couldn’t. Somehow, he felt guilty and pulled her into a hug. He laughed

“Okay okay, you don’t have to cry” She smiled as she buried get face into him, feeling his hands running on her back and patting her head carefully as if she was the most precious thing ever.  
They continued to walk together.

“Sky” 

“Mmm?”

“Still After all these times, like the first time when you were by my side, you’re The Only” Sky smiled.

“You’re being sentimental again, aren’t you?” Sky teases her, and in response she rolled her eyes at him.

“Ya!” Sky giggled, he knows he teases her too much but he can’t help himself knowing this would always make Emma act aggressively cute at him. 

“You’re my dream” He winks at her, trying to play along.

“Stop it, it doesn’t suit you” She cringes at this, Sky couldn’t say anything and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> -I'm open to any criticism and comments, I wouldn't mind. I would highly appreciate if you guys give your reviews to the story. You can be as cruel as you want to be. 
> 
> -Follow me in Instagram, Twitter, Wattpad, and Pinterest (1song_1story) to get updated with my stories inspired by songs (mostly K-Pop). I can also take requests. 
> 
> -This is the first story that I wrote, I'm not as good as you think I am.


End file.
